Jodice One-Shot
by Gemmy's Dreams
Summary: Jodice smut. Candice Accola and Joseph Morgan practice their upcoming sex scene.


**I DID NOT WRITE THIS! I forgot who the author was, but I hope she doesn't mind me publishing it on here.**

**There's a reason why it's Rated M. ;)**

** E**

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Candice and Joseph were having trouble filming Klaus and Caroline's first sex scene. The set was pretty empty besides the few crew members that had to be there to shoot the scene, Joseph, Caroline and Julie.<p>

Candice had been stressing about this scene since she read it in the script. She was happy with the development between Klaus and Caroline and she wanted this scene perfect because the fans have been waiting for it forever.

Joseph of course loved the direction the writers had decided to take Klaus and Caroline. He was anxious for this scene all week. He could tell Candice was getting frustrated with herself and he felt horrible that he was making her so uncomfortable.

Julie walked over to them after calling cut. "Alright guys why don't we call it a night and we will come back to this scene later." She knew that this was an important scene and she knew how much fans were looking forward to it and that put a lot of pressure on the two of them. Joseph and Candice both nodded. She gave them both a small smile and handed Candice a lightweight grey robe. Joseph headed off to his trailer and Candice just sat on the bed; watching everyone get ready to leave. She knew exactly what was wrong and why she was having a hard time. She was attracted to Joseph; she liked him…a lot and it was difficult to pretend to have sex in front of a bunch of people with a man you really liked. She sighed and fell back onto the bed. After a few minutes there was nothing but silence and it was a little eerie since usually the set was filled with people. After a few more minutes she heard a door close and turned her head.

Joseph was grabbing something off one of the tables behind the cameras when he looked up and noticed that she was still there. He walked over to the bed that they were just on a few moments ago. "Are you alright?" He asked; his voice lined with concern.

Caroline shut her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She paused and opened her eyes again. "I don't know what is wrong with me today."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Sex scenes can be a bit awkward."

"Yea." She said with a laugh.

"Well, I have no plans tonight so I could stay if you want to rehearse." Joseph couldn't deny that she looked absolutely gorgeous lying there in her robe; especially knowing she only had on a bra and pair of panties underneath. He had been attracted to Candice since they first met on set and he was always hoping to have more scenes with her. When he found out from Julie about a romance she wanted to pursue with the two characters he was more than ecstatic.

"Really? Won't that be strange since…we are alone?" She said as she sat up and looked around the large empty set.

Joseph laughed. "Well…it may help. Half the reason sex scenes are awkward is because there is a group of people watching you. If we get it down with no one watching then we can just tune them all out tomorrow."

Caroline thought for a minute, he was definitely right even the few people that were there earlier were making her very self conscious. "Alright, thanks." She said as she let out a small sigh. "Should we take it from the top?"

"Sure." Joseph said as he stood up and got into place.

Candice walked over and stood in front of Joseph. "Action." She said quietly with a small laugh.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They deepened the kiss immediately and Candice untied her robe since in the scene she was wearing a dress and Joseph was supposed to unzip it at this point. Joseph slid her robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor leaving her in just her bra and panties. Candice grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly pulled it from his body. They broke the kiss so she could pull his shirt off then crashed their lips together again as Candice raked her nails down Joseph's chest. Joseph unintentionally moaned against her lips and he hoped that she didn't notice. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and undid them then pushed them to the floor. Joseph stepped out of them then broke the kiss; giving them a chance to breathe. He picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on the bed. Candice's heart beat was out of control at this point. He had an amazing body and loved when she got to admire it. Joseph was crawling up her body kissing random spots on her skin. His lips felt amazing on her; the panting and soft sounds she was making were definitely not something she had to act. Once he reached her neck he kissed her a few more times before stopping. "So that is the first part of the scene." He said softly. "Now we would get under the blankets." Joseph grabbed the blankets at the end of the bed and brought them up around the two of them. Caroline sat up a bit and reached around to unhook her bra. She pulled her arms through and then tossed it on the floor.

Joseph couldn't control his excitement and knew Candice would be able to feel it. He tried so hard not to let his eyes drop to her bare chest so he dropped his forehead down and rested it against Candice's. "So…" She said still trying to catch her breath. "They want it very romantic."

"So, I guess smacking you around while we are doing this is out of the question." He said with a small laugh trying to get his mind off the perfect body beneath him.

Candice giggled and gently hit his shoulder. As she giggled Joseph felt her body shake beneath him and it was quickly driving him crazy. Caroline could feel Joseph's arousal against her thigh and she couldn't deny that her panties were soaked just from the small amount of foreplay they had done. "Okay…action." She said.

Joseph leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and placed soft kisses at the corners of her mouth. He began to slowly move above her so it looked like they were having sex under the blankets. Candice tossed her head back and arched her back as Joseph planted kisses over her neck. She could feel him right at her entrance; all that was separating them from amazing pleasure were two thin layers of fabric.

More than anything Joseph wanted to rip the pieces of cloth that blocked them from each other to shreds and bury himself deep inside of her. He stopped moving and kissing her and just stared at her, it took her a few seconds to open her eyes and he could swear they were filled with want and not just her acting as Caroline wanting Klaus but actual real life want.

"So…um." Joseph paused and started to become a bit nervous because there was nothing he wanted more at that moment than Candice. "Do you think you will be a bit more comfortable tomorrow?" he asked as he sat up on the bed. He had his usual sweet smile on his face that Candice secretly loved.

Candice pulled one of the blankets to cover her chest and sat up. "Hopefully." She said. "Thank you so much for rehearsing with me." She paused. "It was sweet of you to stay even later."

Joseph smiled and slightly blushed. "Of course." He stood up and picked her robe off the floor. "Here you are." He said.

"Thank you." Candice dropped the sheet and Joseph immediately looked away and Candice smiled at his gentleman manor. She slid on her robe and stood up so she could tie it closed.

"If you want to go get dressed, I will wait for you and walk you out."

"Oh you don't have to. I have to wait for a cab. My car wouldn't start this morning."

"Don't be ridiculous." Joseph said shaking his head. "Go get dressed I will drive you home."

Candice headed to her trailer and quickly put on her own bra and panties then slid on her black yoga pants and blue v-neck t-shirt. She walked out and Joseph was standing just outside waiting for her.

Joseph and Candice walked to his car and he drove to her apartment building with her direction.

"Do you want to come up for a little while?" She asked as he pulled into the parking lot for her building. "I have coffee…and a left over box of girl scout cookies in the freezer." She said with a smile.

"Yea, sure." He said; showing his dimples off as he smiled.

Joseph pulled into a vacant spot and they both headed up to her apartment.

"Oh I have some wine…would you want that or coffee?"

"I'll have wine…thank you."

Candice walked over to her love seat where Joseph was sitting and handed him a glass of wine. She placed her glass on the coffee table and opened the box of Girl Scout cookies. "You should feel extremely special; I don't share my Girl Scout cookies with anyone." Joseph laughed before taking a sip of wine. "I am serious. Ask Nina. She almost lost a hand last year." She paused. "So, we should totally take a picture together and then you can tweet it. I am sure the fans would go nuts." She said laughing before taking a big sip of wine.

Joseph put his wine on the table then pulled out his phone from his pocket and held it out in front of them. Candice set her wine on the coffee table and scooted herself in close to Joseph as he wrapped his arm around her. He pressed the button to take the picture then turned the phone around to look at it.

"Awww it came out cute." Candice said.

"What shall I tweet with it?" He asked as he pressed some buttons on his phone.

"Um…Klaroline obviously." She said before taking a bite of her thin mint cookies. Joseph laughed and tweeted the picture. Candice leaned forward and picked up her glass of wine. "So, I am a little hurt that you haven't had a single cookie." She said with a small smile before taking a sip of wine. Joseph tossed his phone on the coffee table and grabbed one of the thin mints and his glass of wine off the table. "Thanks again for earlier." She said.

Candice placed her glass back on the table and looked over at Joseph. They were still extremely close from when they had taken the picture. Joseph turned to her and smiled. "Stop thanking me, it wasn't a big deal." He said quietly.

They continued to stare at each other for a little bit. Candice started to lean in until her lips were hovering over Joseph's. He pushed the rest of the way until their lips were joined. The kiss started slow and romantic but when Candice moved her head to get at a better angle she deepened the kiss and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. After a few minutes of intensely making out Candice took it another step further by swinging her right leg over Joseph so she was now on his lap straddling him. She was quite impressed with herself that she didn't have to break the kiss to pull off that little maneuver. Joseph placed his hands on her thighs then ran them up her sides. Candice let her hips grind against Joseph and moaned softly against her lips.

Another couple minutes passed and they broke the kiss to catch their breath. They kept their faces close so their foreheads were touching; their blue eyes staring back at each other as they tried to get their breathing under control. Candice gently pushed Joseph so his back was flush with the loveseats back. She leaned her head down and began to kiss his neck making her way up slowly to his right ear. She ran her tongue along the side of his ear then very gently took his earlobe in between her teeth. "My bed is a lot more comfortable." She whispered.

Candice lifted her head up so she could look at him. He smiled and she kissed the left corner of his mouth. "Are you sure?" He asked; barely able to get the words out.

Candice grabbed his hand and slowly stood up from the loveseat. Walking backwards keeping her eyes on Joseph she led him to her bedroom. Joseph took a few steps towards Candice and placed his hands on her small hips. He pulled her into him and placed light kisses along her jaw making her moan. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head; immediately missing his lips on her skin. She pressed her palms to his chest and let them slowly explore every inch of it. Joseph grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it from her body before tossing it away. He kissed down her neck to her chest. His lips pressed against the top of her breasts as he reached his arms around her and un hooked her bra. He gently pulled the straps off her shoulders then down her arms; making her breasts spill out in front of him. Candice reached for his jeans and quickly undid them and pushed them to the ground as he stepped out of them she disposed of her yoga pants. She hooked her index and middle finger of each hand under the waistband of his boxer-briefs then pulled the down.

Joseph couldn't take it anymore so he placed his hand on the back of her neck and smashed his lips to hers. He backed her up slowly until her legs hit the bed. She quickly slid into bed and he crawled up her body. He kissed the skin above the waistband of her black panties before slowly wiggling them off her butt and pulling them down her smooth white legs.

Candice couldn't wait any longer as soon as Joseph tossed her panties on the floor she sat up and grabbed his lips with her own. She slowly laid back, bringing Joseph with her. She felt him against her thigh and wiggled her hips around; letting him know exactly what she wanted. He chuckled against her lips making her smile. "Impatient, aren't we?" he whispered.

"Yes!" She said as she giggled.

Joseph chuckled again. "You are beautiful." He whispered as he pushed a few strands of hair from her face.

Caroline looked up into his gorgeous eyes and smiled. She brought her hand up to his cheek and rubbed her thumb across his bottom lip. She gently pulled his face towards her and she pressed her lips to his. Joseph poisoned himself at her entrance and very slowly entered her. It took everything he had to keep it slow; but he didn't want to rush this. He picked up the pace a little and just watched the pleasure in Candice's face; the pleasure he was causing.

"Joseph." Candice moaned loudly.

Joseph wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her towards him as he rolled to his back; never leaving the warmth of her insides. Candice sat up straight and began to rock her hips against him. She smoothed her hands over his chest as he reached his hands to her breasts and grazed his thumbs over her nipples. She tossed her head back and let out another moan as he continued to play with her nipples; now pinching them gently between his thumb and index fingers. Candice's hands rested on his belly as she continued to rock her hips against him.

The vision of Candice naked rocking her hips against him, moaning his name, her breasts pushed together because of the position of her arms…it was incredible and Joseph wasn't sure how he was going to do anything but think about her exactly like this.

"Oh god!" She called out. Her rocking became slower and her body began to shake. If he thought she looked incredible before he was surely mistaken. He was not finished with her yet; he flipped them back over so he was on top again. "Mmmmmm." She said with a small smile on her face. Her eyes had been closed most of this time but Joseph was dying to look into her beautiful eyes while he made love to her.

"Open your eyes, Sweetheart." He said softly.

Candice slowly opened her eyes and he smiled immediately. He picked up his pace a bit and enjoyed the soft noises that were coming out of her mouth.

After a while longer Joseph was coming to his climax he could already feel Candice's body begin to shudder again beneath him. Her moans were getting louder and breathing was getting heavier. Joseph's eyes stayed locked on hers until right before he let out his release; he crashed his lips to hers as they both reached their climax. They both moaned against each other's lips then he rested his forehead against hers as they regulated their breathing.

Joseph pulled out of her then rolled off but pulled her into his chest and placed a soft kiss at her temple. "That was incredible." She whispered; she was still in the process of catching her breath.

Joseph placed his hand on her belly and began to rub the area just below her belly button. "Words can't even describe what that was." He said with a huge smile on his face.

Candice giggled and turned so she could look at Joseph. "So, does this mean Jodice is happening?"

"Jodice…?" Joseph paused. "Are you telling me people actually ship us in real life?!"

Candice giggled again then crashed her lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you were aroused as much as I was. Once again...I did not write this... I just published it. :) -Gemma<strong>


End file.
